


Parallel Parking

by FantasyWorm



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Kids, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWorm/pseuds/FantasyWorm
Summary: "Darling was the first to notice it. People always assumed she was too attractive to be aware of anything, they always missed the way her eyes narrowed when their eyes roamed, calculating how and when they’d die. Buddy was one of the few that had looked at her and grinned at the challenge. So, when her eyes kept straying to the quiet boy sitting at the corner of everyone’s eye line, his eyes followed. He couldn’t see what she could but he knew a lead when she gave one. He flicked his gaze over the kid, taking in his cool demeanor and his blacked-out eyes."Baby, Buddy, and Darling figure out how to fit together.





	Parallel Parking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! I saw Baby Driver a week ago and this mess is the result of that experience. Hope you like!
> 
> Sorry in advance for any editorial mishaps, I didn't have the time or patience to pass this along to my editor friend so it's probably riddled with mistakes. I'll just take that blame with a side of shame and exhaustion, thanks!

 

               What Darling and Buddy had with each other was different. Of course, all people thought that about their lovers, that they were a special combination the world had yet to see but with these two it was the truth. Darling and Buddy were sharp together, they didn’t have any soft edges or divots where they melded together. Instead, everything that was them was a stab or a puncture. Their kisses consisted of bites and blood, the undercurrent of violence tasting across their tongues. People would look at them and see the fire between them, would see the passion but were blind to the burns and blisters that glued them together. Neither one of them had ever had better and they were looking at the fiery bloody end of each other each time they fell into bed.

               Since meeting they hadn’t ever considered anyone else. Of course, there was the occasional kindling, someone who looked at them with too much want and too little understanding. Those were quick though, dead and forgotten in the haze of their love for each other. They never bothered to look outside of each other until Doc called and they met Baby.

               Darling was the first to notice it. People always assumed she was too attractive to be aware of anything, they always missed the way her eyes narrowed when their eyes roamed, calculating how and when they’d die. Buddy was one of the few that had looked at her and grinned at the challenge. So, when her eyes kept straying to the quiet boy sitting at the corner of everyone’s eye line, his eyes followed. He couldn’t see what she could but he knew a lead when she gave one. He flicked his gaze over the kid, taking in his cool demeanor and his blacked-out eyes.

               Buddy felt Darling’s lips make the slow trek up his neck and he let a shiver run through him when they pressed lightly over the shell of his ear. Her whisper was soft, so soft when she sighed out her discovery.

               “He’s a _good_ boy.” Darling purred, turning it into a moan at the end. It was a lure, thrown out to the others in the room and they all bit. Blink looked up from the pile of money Doc was counting, eyes going to her cleavage without a moment’s hesitation. Jumper let her eyes crawl down Darling’s back, landing on Buddy’s thick hands. Even Doc’s blank eyes flicked to the couple, most likely from the noise.

               Baby didn’t. He stayed in his chair, listened to his music and kept his mouth shut. Buddy had to give the kid props. He gave a quick look to Darling before he pulled her roughly into his lap, one hand gripping her ass and the other burying itself into her hair. Buddy made a point of making it loud, making the motions wild and possessive. Darling squealed in delight and curled her hands into his hair, turning his head into her neck and at the perfect angle to keep an eye on Baby.

               Nothing. Not even a twitch of recognition. Buddy felt his eyebrows creep up his head. He sucked a vicious hickey into Darling’s neck, chewing on her skin until her fingers curled into claws. He pulled back and let her bite her way into his mouth. Looking into her eyes he saw the beginnings of a plan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

              The next time they were called in they were both surprised to see Baby in the mix. Everyone knew by now that Darling and Buddy were a package deal and everyone knew that Doc never worked with the same crew twice. Except Baby. Baby seemed to be the constant. He couldn’t be more than 20 and here he was, orbiting the center of Georgia’s crime community. Something about it tickled Darling to no end.

               She laid eyes on the kid, popped her gum, and pulled up a chair up. She had flipped the chair around so she could straddle the seat and rock it back and forth as she wanted. Behind the tall lens of his sunglasses his eyebrows crept over the frame tops. Darling grinned, stretched her arms out before her, and motioned for Baby to take out his earbuds. Eventually, he pulled one earphone out and let it hang against his chest.

               “Hi.” Darling said. No purrs, no moans, no putting on airs. Just a plain flat ‘Hi’.

               Baby nodded and mumbled out a greeting in return. He unconsciously leaned back in his chair when Buddy crowded up behind her, all but resting his head on her hers. He gave her a quick kiss to the temple and threw a wink at Baby before walking to the planning table.

               “Didn’t think we’d see you again, Baby.” From this distance, she could his eyes snap away from Buddy back to her face. She let the statement hang between them, waiting to see if he’d respond. He didn’t.

               Darling cocked her head to the side and studded his face for a moment longer before speaking again.

“It’s nice to see you, Baby.”

              Baby’s response was instant this time. His ears went bright red and his mouth parted in a small ‘o’. She watched his lips move, chew over the right thing to say before she heard a hushed, “It’s nice to see you, too.”

             A feeling surged through her. It was a familiar feeling, not too different from the current that flowed between Buddy and her after a heist. Her stomach swooped and her throat tightened. It was instant and unexpected but Darling suddenly _wanted_. She wanted to hold him down and pinch him till he cried, tickle him till he laughed, to suck at his skin till he sobbed. She wanted to curl him up in her arms and feel his breath on her neck while she scratched at the short hairs at his nape.

            She slid out of her chair and moved to loom over Baby so he had to lean his head back to keep meeting her eyes, his ears were still painfully red at the tips. She ruffled his hair before sauntering over to Buddy, filing away how he flinched at her raised hand, how much softer his hair was than Buddy’s.

 

               The hotel door had barely clicked closed before Darling was on Buddy, not that they hadn’t already been dangerously close to fucking in the hallway. Buddy scooped her up effortlessly and walked towards the bedroom.

              Their suite was decadent, the carpet was a plush cream matching well with the deep blues and grays of the room. They had a lobby, a kitchenette, a Jacuzzi tub that could fit four people, and a California king made to be ruined. They collapsed onto the silk sheets, clawing at each other’s clothes and biting the skin they found.

               “Damn, Darling. Usually wait till after payday for this.” Buddy murmured into her neck, yanking her shorts and panties off in two clean jerks.

She gave a throaty chuckle and shoved Buddy onto his back. His jeans were open and halfway down his thighs and the buttons of his shirt were popped open but nothing about him looked vulnerable. His chest was littered with scratches and faded tattoos leading up to his corded neck. He stared up at her with a shark’s grin and Darling saw his eyes dilate as she knee-walked up his body. Without any hesitation, he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her the rest of the way up till his tongue was buried in her pussy.

               “Yeesss.” Darling groaned, curling down so she could bracket Buddy’s head with her body and watch his movements. Buddy was methodic, starting fast to get her going then bringing it back down to an achingly slow pace. His tongue thrust in her, fast and pointed and _sloppy_ till she was dripping onto his tongue. He pulled back then, sinking his head back into the soft bedding and dragging the flat of his tongue across the seam of her pussy.

              He traced around her entrance, licking along her outer labia and creeping up towards her clit and circling around back down. He was being purposefully light, offering the softest brush against her flushed skin. He kept ghosting over her clit until she sank her hips down and forward, humping frantically on his face. Her clit rubbed over the tip of his nose and the shock of it forced a cry from her mouth. She arched her back, arching to grind forward again when Buddy’s hands turned hard, locking her hips in place as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Darling jerked at the lance of pleasure that shot through her stomach, laughing when Buddy hummed around her. Using the headboard as a lever Darling pulled herself upright and looked down at her husband.

             His eyes were warm, soft and open. His nose and stubble were shiny and he threw her a cocky wink while she stared down at him; she felt herself get wetter at the sight. She reached behind and placed her left hand on Buddy’s chest before releasing the headboard to grab his hair and grind forward. Buddy followed the movement, firming his tongue and sliding it back in her. Darling found herself slipping in the moment, her moans were short punctuated grunts as she dragged her pussy over his mouth, ignoring his need to breathe. Her legs were starting to cramp and she felt her lips pull up into a snarl as her orgasm swirled in the pit of her stomach. Buddy felt it to, thrusting his tongue as deep and as fast as he could manage while Darling dug her acrylic nails into his scalp and chest.

             She came with a vicious thrust against Buddy’s mouth that nudged his teeth against her clit. Her knees clamped around his head and she _shook_ through her orgasm. Buddy waited till he felt the final contraction released his tongue before lifting Darling off his head and flipping her under him. He rubbed two fingers against her pussy, wetting them quickly before thrusting them into her and crooking. Darling went from coming down to diving towards another orgasm, screaming as Buddy thrust his fingers in rapidly, hooking her g-spot so dead on she felt like her second orgasm being ripped out of her. Her scream was loud and primal and perfect.

            Her body felt like it was stretched out in all four directions and slowly relaxed back into its original shape. Buddy laid out next to her, watching her heaving chest slow down to deep breaths before he started dragging his hands down her body. He could feel her body give little jerks and spasms and he grinned at his effect on her. When control came back to her arms Darling reached out and pulled Buddy to her until there was no room between them. She dragged her nails over his back, scratching lightly at his skin while he mouthed at her neck.

          “You gonna tell me what all that was about?” Buddy asked into her neck, kissing the questions into his tattoo on her neck.

          “Mmmm, I dunno.” Darling teased, giggling when he pinched her side. “Well, I was thinking about Baby.”

          Buddy’s hands paused for a moment before roaming over her skin.

          “Yeah?”

          “Yeah.”

          “What about him?” Buddy pulled back just enough to get a good look at her face. Darling cocked her head to the side, taking in the raising fury in her husband’s eyes.

          “Thinking about how sweet he is.” Darling pulled Buddy over her, forcing him to rest on elbows and knees over her while she brought her hands from his back to his neck. “Thinking ‘bout how soft he’d be, right here, between us.”

          Buddy raised a brow at her, not expecting that. It had never happened before with them; bringing someone else in. He let the idea settle in his mind, trying to picture it but nothing really formed in his mind. “You think he’d fit?”

          Darling looked at him and thought about her answer. She could laugh through it, tell him she was joking and that it was a passing thought. If she really tried she could probably throw the whole idea out. They were perfect, fire and sand making jagged glass to cut their way through the world. They were destined to go up in a fiery explosion and it would change the world but…but something in her wanted the other. She wanted softness, kindness, and trust and when she got Baby to blush at her she got a small taste of what the violence couldn’t give her. So, she was honest.

         “I think he’d be good to us…good _for_ us.” Darling said just under a whisper, letting her desires come through in her voice.

          Buddy didn’t miss it. He was so good at looking, at seeing what she was saying without all the words. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the same, having had something so similar to it with his old life that he didn’t know if he could fit back into it. But for Darling he would try.

 

* * *

 

 

           Buddy didn’t expect to climb aboard so quickly to the idea. He’d never been with a man, never even thought about it really. He loved women, their voices, their bodies. He wasn’t naive enough to equate women to softness and such a thought was of a mind that had never known a woman. Sure, there were women who were soft, plush breasts and gentle thighs and all that jazz. But it was the claws, the blood red lips, the sharp wit of a woman that made Buddy weak at the knees. So, with all of that why would he even consider a man?

           He’d work on the pull with Darling, work on bringing Baby in if that was what she wanted but he didn’t really see himself really wanting Baby. That changed during the getaway. The bank hit had been smooth, Darling and Buddy had the bankers locked in the back, bags full of money, and Twitch had disabled the alarm so fast that the cops weren’t even a concern when they slid in the car. Twitch was in the back next to Darling leaving the front seat to Buddy. The drive was easy until they came to an intersection. Three cops were waiting, cars at the ready and they surged forward at them. Someone had pegged them, had been ready for their escape route.

          Buddy felt his foot jerk in reaction, flashing back to his driver days. He’d have rammed through, would have muscled his way to the highway just to get ground between him and the cops. Buddy turned to look at Baby, looking to see if he could react fast enough and was met with the sight of Baby’s arm. Baby was reaching out to cup the back of Buddy’s head rest and he was looking behind them.

          Baby drove backwards like he’d been born doing it. Buddy stared ahead as the cops tried to keep up, unable to match them swerve for swerve. Buddy’s stomach had dropped low at the sensation of looking forward but going backward, but he wasn’t scared. The warmth of Baby’s arm near his head brought Buddy’s attention to the kid. The length of his neck, the tight line of his mouth, how his eyebrows furrowed. Buddy leaned in, getting close enough to feel the warmth of Baby’s cheek. This close Buddy could hear the music through Baby’s headphones.

_“Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since this old world began_

_A woman found out if she shook it_

_She could shake up a man_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it”_

               Buddy felt a laugh erupt out of him. Baby jerked back at the sound but his driving never faltered, He whipped them around and cut through a narrow alley to loop back onto their original coarse. Baby snatched his arm back to the wheel and he kept his eyes on the mirror and road. Buddy kept grinning, kept in Baby’s space as they drove on.

              The kid didn’t have claws, the kid wasn’t mean, the kid was cute and funny in a way that Buddy had never experienced before. They made it to the switch car and Buddy made sure to ruffle the kid’s hair before slipping into the driver’s seat. Darling noticed Buddy’s lightness, the bounce in him and she made sure to plant a messy kiss on Baby’s cheek before they left with their share, marking him with a congratulatory lipstick print. Baby should get a good job sticker for making her Buddy smile like that.

 

 

 

             Darling and Buddy never really saw themselves leaving the crime world, at least not in terms of retirement. They’d both seen the other side, had lived normal lives and couldn’t see why they would go back. Crime had given them one another, crime had given them money and blow beyond imagination. Crime gave them clout and notoriety wherever they went. They thought they’d help Baby see the glimmer of crime and they expected it wouldn’t be too hard seeing as how he was so entrenched.

            The library had been a surprise. The library had given them food for thought.

            Buddy and Darling were the area for an upcoming job, waiting on Doc to call them in. Neither one was good at sitting on their thumbs and Detroit was full of streets to walk and people to scandalize. They took to fucking in alleys and touching in restaurants just for the thrill of being out and open in the daylight. They’d just finished up in a particularly well-lit parking garage and Darling pulled them into the adjacent library to take a leak and maybe neck in the stacks until Buddy was ready for round two.

           Buddy had wandered through the nonfiction section, scouting for a quiet corner for them when he caught a familiar figure out the corner of his eye. Baby stood over an old black man in a wheelchair, pulling various books down off higher shelves for the man. He’d purposefully point to a book adjacent to the one the man in the chair pointed to just to get a frustrated eye roll. When he pulled down the right book he’d snake the book around outstretched hands till the man in the chair reached out and smacked him. Baby laughed, dropped the books into the bag hanging off the back of the chair and signed dramatically till the man in the chair smiled up at him.

           Buddy had never seen Baby smile, let alone laugh and it made him take a step back. His laugh was crooked, wide, and soft. Buddy wanted to see it again, he wanted to taste that laugh, wanted to inspire it. He almost jumped out of his skin when Darling stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

          “What’cha looking at?” She whispered into his neck, going on her toes to look over her shoulder.

           “Found your baby.” Buddy purred, moving a couple of books to show her the scene.

            Baby wasn’t smiling anymore but he was looking more content than either of them had seen him. He was still signing to the man in the chair, getting eye roll and a shove for his trouble. Baby gave a small smile and walked his way over to the young adult section. Buddy and Darling followed without a second thought, making sure to keep a bookcase between them and Baby.

            Baby didn’t seem to be looking for anything, bopping his head to the music slightly and drumming his fingers over the spines of books with no seeable order. The young adult section opened to the kids’ section, all colorful rainbows and plush carpets and kids were scattered about, reading about as quietly as you’d expect from toddler. There was a group of kids standing around a young girl, she couldn’t be more than 10 and she was looking over the area like a queen her kingdom. When she spotted Baby she put her hands on her hips and scowled up at him.

          “You’re late, Baby!” She stomped her foot for emphasis and Darling couldn’t help but snort at the sight. The two of them were still in the young adult stacks, peaking through dark covered tween romance novels.

           Baby held up his hands in a submissive hold before bringing his right up to rub at his chest, “Sorry, Janie.”

           He walked around the small group of kids and settled at the head of the group next to the girl. Even sitting cross legged on the carpet he was taller than the kids but none of them seemed phased. Janie huffed again before pulling a stack of picture books closer to her holding three up before the group.

           Buddy and Darling watched in awe as the kids took a vote to pick a book, the little girl started reading it out loud, and Baby started signing along. Some of the kids were flexing their chubby fingers, doing their best to copy Baby’s movements. On a particularly tricky word or phrase Janie would pause in her reading and Baby would repeat it slow and careful until all the kids could do it fluidly. Buddy couldn’t peel his eyes from the scene, taking in how Baby watches the kids, makes sure the ones that were really trying got a good angle to see his hands. He could see the small glimmer of pride when one of the kids got a sign right. His face helped exaggerate the drama of the story, his thick lips turning into a severe frown at the sad parts and his brows furrowing deep when the villain appeared. The kids go through three books this way and Darling lets out a quiet whine when Janie leans over to Baby for help with a word part way through the last book. They finished with quiet applause, Baby waving both hands, the kids get up to run towards their parents.

          Baby stands, brushing off his legs and starts to walk away when Janie pulls him to a stop by his pant leg.

         “Make sure you’re not late next week, Bobby says he can’t stay late and he doesn’t want to miss story time.” Janie gave him another stern yank before walking away. Baby smiled at her back as she walked away before he headed for the checkout counter to meet up with Joe.

          They watched him walk away, grasping at each other blindly until they were holding hands tightly. Buddy couldn’t look away as Baby grabbed the handles of the wheelchair, mimed popping a wheelie, and moved them out of the library. Buddy couldn’t get the image of Baby’s smile out of his mind, his laugh, his gentle muttered words.

          It was the sweetest thing that he could recall seeing. Darling and him were burning, they were passion, and even death seemed to balk at the idea of separating the two. But Baby was a whole other tone, a shift in reality that Buddy thought he’d understood and walked away from. Buddy thought of Baby and thought of hugs, of soft brushes of skin and nonsense giggling under sheets. There wasn’t a gender to that feeling, Baby was soft and sweet and _good_ in a way Buddy thought he resented but found he suddenly craved.

         Darling tugged at his hand and he forced himself to look at her face. She was scanning his eyes, his brow, looking at all his spots to see if they were on the same page. He smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling and she felt her heart flutter.

        “You see, right? He should be ours.” She whispered against his lips and he could only kiss her in agreeance. He could see it, the three of them so wrapped up in each that there wasn’t any separation. Their plan wasn’t procedural, they didn’t really have steps of rules in mind and they didn’t really talk to each other about it. They knew they needed to get in close, touches and shared space so they could see where he fit. Knowing which direction he leaned when you talked to him, what caught his attention, what he balked at.

 

 

* * *

 

 

           Baby started to pick up on it, slightly and in a nebulous way. He assumed that it was one of their things. One of the quirks every criminal came with. Yahtzee was heavy into dental work, buffing his grill and commenting on Baby’s teeth. Griff was all threats and posturing to cover up how nosy he was. Taffy was all into the baby voice and cooing. Buddy and Darling were flirts, touching and chatting up Baby then latching onto one another like Velcro. Baby could shrug it off for the most part, either blatantly ignoring them or answering their questions bluntly.

           “What’cha listening, Baby?”

           “Music.”

           “You watch the game last week?”

           “No.”

           “Do you like this lip stick, Baby? I think this color would look great on you.”

           “It’s nice.”

           It didn’t deter them, they would laugh at his responses and ruffle his hair. On one occasion, they had entered separately. Darling had clicked into the room in her high heels enough off tempo that Baby had to look up. She walked past him, rubbing her arms like she couldn’t get warm. When Buddy didn’t immediately follow Baby started to get worried. It was just the two of them in the war room and Baby let two songs go by before he spoke.

          “Are you okay?”

          Darling jolted at his voice, startled into looking at him. Her eyes were shiny and her lip trembled.

          “Nah, I’m not doing too great, Baby.” Her voice was shaking and her hands seemed to be glued to her biceps.

          Baby waited a pause, to see if she would say any more but she stayed quiet aside from her heavy sighs.

          “Can I do something?” Baby asked before he could stop himself. He didn’t hate Darling, if anything she and Buddy were growing on him. They were good at what they did, didn’t revel in killing people, and they were always on rhythm. He didn’t want to see her like this anyway.

           Darling stays quiet for a long time until a sob breaks through. She stands up and holds out her arms until Baby scrambles out of his seat towards her. When he’s in range of her she launched at his chest. She wasn’t crying, not really, just sniffling into his shirt. He could feel her shaking and he awkwardly brought his arms up, wrapping her up in his open jacket.

           They stood like that, Baby listening to Just My Imagination by The Temptations and breathing deeply to stay calm. He didn’t know what he was doing, he hadn’t ever hugged a woman and he didn’t think it was a skill or anything but in that moment he felt out of his depth. The song was fading out when Baby heard footsteps. He let go of Darling so fast that if Darling had let him go he’d have fallen on his ass but Darling dug her nails into his back, refusing to let go. Baby craned his head around and flushed at the sight of an angry Buddy.

           Baby didn’t want to push Darling but he also didn’t want to be murdered violently either. Darling let out an honest to goodness growl when he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed feebly. It was no use, she stuck on him like a burr and Buddy hadn’t paused in his trek over to them. This was it, this was how Baby was going to die.

           Buddy wrapped his arms around the two of them, his hands petting up the backs of both Darling and Baby. He cupped the backs of their skulls, pulling them towards his broad chest and murmuring like he was gentling horses. Darling removed only her right arm from around Baby, latching it around Buddy’s broad chest. Baby tried to pull away again but the hand on his skull held tight and Buddy turned his head so they were making eye contact. Buddy’s eyes were bloodshot and tired but held a softness that Baby hadn’t seen in any of his…coworkers.

           “We…we’re running a bit low on the good stuff these days. We’re a bit under the weather so…thanks for this.” Buddy dragged his fingers through Baby’s hair, scratching at his nape.

            Baby didn’t know what to do with that. Didn’t know what to do with any of this so he slowly rested his head on Buddy’s shoulder and let the hits of Motown wash over him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            On their seventh heist together they finally felt that they had carved out a foot hold. When Buddy and Darling had walked into the war room they both made a point to greet Baby. Darling leaned against his back, tugged at his earlobe with her thumb and fore finger, and planted a pink kiss on his cheek. She squeezed him before Buddy leaned in and brushed a kiss at his temple. Baby didn’t flinch away but instead threw a nod at them.

           During the getaway Buddy whooped and cheered when Baby took corners extra hard. Darling leaned heavily on Buddy, eyes clouded over in lust. The feeling of speed and the exhilaration of getting away had her palming at Buddy’s dick while she stared into the rear-view mirror, waiting for Baby to look back at them. When she saw the slight tilt of his head that indicated that he was looking back, Darling squeezed Buddy and Buddy’s hand shot out to grab Baby’s shoulder. Darling watched Baby’s lips part and she moaned loudly for the three of them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            Months passed this way. Casually touching and flirting and very occasionally getting a little back from Baby. Then they were called in for the post office hit.

            Buddy and Darling could see things unraveling, could see Bats pulling the whole organization apart thread by thread. They saw Baby stand up for the cute little waitress from Bats, they saw her slide the folded napkin back across the counter and shake her head, backing away from Baby like he was something dangerous. They watched Baby climb into the driver’s seat, hunched and broken in a way they hadn’t ever seen before. The drive back to the safe house was silent, laced with tension. Darling was already thinking of a backup plan. Kill Bats, Kill Doc, take Baby and Buddy and run so far and so fast they couldn’t be found.  It rested at the back of her mind as they rode the elevator up and dispersed into their respective corners.

             Buddy and Darling wrapped around each other, squeezing on the twin size cot and waited until they were certain Bats was asleep. When Darling was sure he was asleep she got up and snuck over to Baby’s cot. He was curled on himself, his eyes half lidded and red in the glow of his iPod. He glanced at her but his eyes were almost unseeing.

             Darling pushed herself into his space, crawling between his arms and chest and resting her head on his pillow. She could see his brow furrow and the frustration cause a twitch to pull at his right eye. She brought her hands up to his eyes, brushing her fingers over his eyebrows to massage out some tension.

             “…who was she?” Darling asked gently. Baby scrunched his eyes closed, blocking her out. Darling had to know, she had to push. “Was she your girl?”

             Baby flinched and shook his head. He tried to roll away but the cot creaked as Buddy snuck in behind him. Buddy pressed a dry kiss to the nape Baby’s neck and Baby felt himself crack. A small sob broke out of him, tears leaking out of his eyes.

             “Shhh, no no Baby. It’s okay, we’ve got you.” Darling cooed. Buddy hadn’t ever heard that tone from Darling, hadn’t seen this side that brushed tears away and pressed soft kisses to Baby’s cheeks.

              Baby felt like his heart was breaking, his life finally shattering after he’d tried to keep it together. He’d tried to break out of the world he’d fallen into, he’d found a scrap of happiness in the smile and voice of Debora. Now he was at the end, trapped in a cycle of blackmail and driving.

              “We were going to drive away.” Baby whispered. The words barely discernible and full of hurt. “We were gonna be happy but...I…I ain’t any good.”

               Buddy squeezed Baby close, rubbing his hands along Baby’s ribs. He snugged his head next to Baby’s head, scrubbing his stubble against the soft skin of Baby’s cheek to offer a sensory distraction. Darling held Baby’s head while she shook her own.

              “No, Baby, You’re the best of us. How couldn’t she see that?” Darling hissed.

              “She can’t see how good you are, how sweet you are for us.” Buddy bit out.

              “You want us to do something about her?” Darling asked. She already had a plan, had a face and a location. Baby jerked against her, finally looking her in the eye with a horrified look.

              “No! No, She’s just afraid. She…What I do ain’t right and she is doesn’t need to be in this. I…I just want her to be safe and happy and I can’t give her that.” Baby sighed out, his words were so sad and heavy that Darling shushed him with her lips. Baby gasped, surprised by the kiss. Darling’s lips were tacky with lipstick and firmer than he’d have thought. Buddy groaned at the sight, shifting slightly so he was snug up behind Baby.

             “Tell us Baby, tell us what you want to do and we’ll make it happen.” Buddy whispered, his deep voice marrying with the soft sounds of kissing.

             Darling let Baby retreat, back out of the kiss so he could process the question. Baby tried to look at both of them, see if they meant it or if this was just more teasing. All he could see was honesty, all he could feel was the warmth of their bodies pressed close to his eve though they knew. His mind was awash with

            “I want to head west on 20…in a car I can’t afford…with a plan I don’t have…my music and the road…” Baby whispered.

             Buddy and Darling didn’t know those were borrowed words, that Baby had to sit in his Mom’s diner at just the right time and talk to the perfect girl to describe his dream. He’d felt that since he was twelve years old and indebted himself to Doc. He’d felt that since his parents died right in front of him. He felt it with every step he took in this shitty warehouse and every mile he drove in a stolen car.

             Buddy and Darling looked at each other over Baby’s body. This wasn’t the heist of a lifetime, Doc wasn’t the only one looking for hard working citizens…and this is how they could keep Baby. Darling knew what her answer was because it was the same feeling that she had when she’d seen Buddy walk into her Bar. It was an unfiltered burning that vibrated through her, a need to possess and consume the man was so strong she’d leaned across the bar, grabbed his tie, and kissed him till his eyes crossed.  So Darling did the same with Baby. She curled her hands into his soft hair, pulled his head down to her space, and kissed him slow and long. As she eased her tongue into Baby’s mouth she could feel Buddy’s chuckles through the kiss.

            “Then let’s go, Baby.” Buddy murmured. Baby froze like a deer in head lights.

            “What?” Baby whispered into Darling’s mouth. Darling felt a giggle erupt out of her and she tugged at Baby’s hair.

            “Let’s go. Let’s get a car we can’t afford.” Darling purred.

            “Planless.” Buddy growled.

            They waited, holding their breath, giving Baby the time.

            “…My music and the road?” Baby breathed out and it was like a spark had ignited in all of them. Buddy let out a whoop, forgetting the need to be quiet as he pulled Darling and Baby close to him in a crushing hug. Darling kissed Baby again, biting playfully at his lips till they were pink and swollen. Baby’s laugh was bright for how low his voice was.

           They could have left right then, could have been truly reckless and wild and claw their way away from Bats, from Doc, from everybody. Instead they slept, wrapped up in each other, pressing on skin with soft touches.

            Doc woke them in the morning. He did it in his usual bombastic way, slamming plans on the table and loudly declaring to be anything but their nanny. His eyes lingered on Baby, on how Darling and Buddy surrounded him. Doc was a smart man and he knew when the winds of change came through. Baby wasn’t coming back after this one. If Doc were a normal man he’d say something along the lines of sadness pulsed through him, if only for a second. His mind ran ahead of him, watched the plan succeed, watched Buddy and Darling dump their bags of mail orders on the table then wrap their arms around Baby, He saw them waltz out of the warehouse happier than two-bit criminals had any right to be. He didn’t see Bats in this vision of the future but that wasn’t a total surprise.

             Doc was rarely wrong if ever. So, when Buddy walked in with a bloody grin and both arms draped over Baby and Darling, Doc didn’t even bother to ask. He took the bags, dumped them on the floor and regarded the                

            “Here’s my proposal. You three walk out of here and never come back and I keep all the money. We’ll call this little betrayal even and never speak of it again.” Doc said.

               Darling balked, “What? What the Hell?! We kill one fucking psycho and you take our cut?”

               “This isn’t about Bats, this is about you fuckers seducing the best driver I’ve ever had and whisking him away.”

               Baby blushed bright red, shrugging off Buddy’s arm so he could fiddle with his iPod.

              “Oh don’t play that innocent shit with me, kid. I knew you’d have to grow a pair one day, didn’t think they’d be two actual human dirt bags but here we are. You’re taking my lucky charm, I’m taking your share and that’s as even as I can make it.” Doc rested his hands on his hips, showing that he was carrying but making no move to go for his gun.

              It was silent and tense. Buddy and Darling were clearly pissed and weighing how badly things would go if they tried to kill Doc. They were so wrapped up in their silent conversation with each other that they didn’t notice Baby moving until he was standing in front of Doc.

               It was an absurd image, Baby towering over the man but curled so over himself that he looked small. His hands were rubbing over his jean clad thighs, tremoring with nerves before he brought one up and extended it to Doc. Doc stared at the hand like he’d never seen one before, taking in Baby’s cracked skin and bitten nails. The palms of his hands were rough and calloused, clearly, he’d trashed the driving gloves Doc had gifted him.

               Doc laughed and shook the cleanest hands he’d touched in a long time.

              “Good luck out there, Baby. World isn’t quite as nice as I am.”

               Baby smiled, honest to God smiled at Doc before turning back to the couple. His smile is infectious and soon Buddy was wearing a smirk and Darling was crooking a finger at Baby so she could press her sly grin against his skin.

              “I think I’m gonna be okay. Thanks, Doc.” Baby gave Doc’s hand a parting squeeze before walking out of the warehouse, hands held securely in theirs.

 

* * *

 

 

              Darling would always feel at home in Vegas. The heat, the lights, the atrocious amounts of money curled in the air like incense smoke. She was a wig and an accent away from being someone completely new and the possibility was a balm to her. Buddy was only in it for the showmanship, everywhere in Las Vegas was a stage. At any restaurant, any casino, any concert hall he could pull Darling into his lap and ravish her like he always wanted to. He could hold her closer, kiss her deeper and no one batted an eye.

              Baby didn’t know what to do with Vegas. Everything was so…big. The buildings and the people all seemed to take up space in ways he never knew possible. He was used to characters to an extent. All the people that Doc called in had a shtick, had a mask they wore in the war room so that everyone on the job knew they couldn’t be fucked with. Baby had his own mask, the quiet kid in the corner that could shut up and stay quiet. In Vegas…everyone wore a costume that was bright and loud. Every person that Baby saw was the most shocking, until they turned a corner and saw someone else.

              Their first night in town had been a whirlwind. A two-day drive split among the three of them and nothing but convenience store food to sustain them. They smelled, they ached, they didn’t have a mountain of cash, but they couldn’t stop grinning. Buddy had bullied his way into a pent house suite with a bit of name dropping and a stack of cash he’d held onto from an older gig. They’d piled onto the California King and slept until three the next day.

              The second night they hit the strip, Buddy and Darling pulling in a couple of grand each at the tables like they ran the town. Baby stood behind them, sunglasses on and arms crossed as he watched them play to some fast-pace bluegrass. The casino was designed to be eye catching and jaw dropping. The walls were painted gold, the carpets a plush red, and everything from the lights to the tile glittered with gems. Baby’s eyes caught on the silver in Buddy’s hair that winked in the light when he jerked his head back. Darling’s nails kept tapping to the banjo line like she was plucking out the melody every time she laid out an ace. They both looked back at him with a smile and a wink when a song finished and they’d cleaned out a table.

             They were at the third night and Baby had closed himself in the bathroom that was bigger than any bathroom he’d even been in. Stevie Wonder was flowing under the door and he felt himself relaxing to the pattern of music. Buddy and Darling wanted to touch him, they wanted to kiss and hold and _have sex_ and Baby couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

             Buddy and Darling were perfect together, they matched each other like puzzle pieces and Baby couldn’t see where he fit. He looked at the mirror and tried to see what they were seeing, why they kept looking back at him even though they had one another. He brought a hand up to brush over the scars along his eyebrow and his other one combed aimlessly through his hair. They had to know that he didn’t know how…that he’d never. Baby had the pleasure of watching his own face go tomato red. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, wishing he had his iPod.

             There was a knock at the door and Baby couldn’t pretend that he didn’t hear it.

             “Baby, can I come in? It’ll just be me.” Buddy whispered through the door. Baby took a deep breath and walked to the door, cracking it just enough to see Buddy’s face.

             “…you gonna let me in?” Buddy’s voice was soft and Baby found himself nodding without thinking about it. He stepped aside and Buddy slipped through, closing the door behind him. He was wearing a soft looking robe and boxers, looking more comfortable in his skin than Baby had every felt in a suit.

             “I’m gonna cut to the chase here, kid. We want you but not if you’re too scared to say no.” Buddy hadn’t closed in on Baby, just let him have his space.

             Baby could feel himself fidgeting, his hand curling over the hem of his shirt. He bit at his lips and he could feel Buddy watching him.

             “I…I want to but…I don’t know how.”

             “That’s okay, Baby. We know. We can go nice and easy with you.” Buddy started to walk slowly towards Baby, arms open. Baby stepped into them and nodded into Buddy’s shoulder. Buddy rubbed up and down his back, pressing against his spine and easing Baby’s tension. Buddy’s hands take broader strokes, up to the nape of Baby’s neck and down to the dip of his waist and Baby reveled in it. Baby started to sway with the music, curling into Buddy’s warmth. Then Buddy’s hands smoothed down his back and Baby felt those big hands cup his ass.

             Baby stilled at the touch, not sure what he was supposed to do. Buddy kept rocking them, squeezing Baby, letting his fingers drag heavily along the crack of Baby’s jeans. On one sway, Buddy rocked Baby against him and Baby could feel Buddy’s bulge against his own. The contact was electrifying, Baby wanted to go up on tip toe at the sensation but Buddy kept him grounded with his hands and cock.

             “Oh.” Baby moaned, moving into the touch and brought his hands up to wrap around Buddy’s shoulders. It was bizarre to him that he was taller than Buddy, that he could lean his weight on Buddy and rest his head on his shoulder.

             “That’s good, Sweetie. Real good. You wanna move this to the bed? See if Darling wants to play nice?” Buddy started pulling Baby towards the door, slow and loose so Baby could pull out of his arms if he wanted. Baby met him for every step, stumbling forward through his arousal. He didn’t know how Buddy got the door open and navigated the mess of clothes on the floor but Buddy sat down on the edge of the bed like he’d memorized the floor plan.

              He never let go of Baby’s ass, using his hold on Baby to drag him between his spread legs.  The height difference had Baby curling his toes in the plush carpet, reveling in the disjointed feeling of towering over someone who was still clearly in charge of the situation.

               Buddy was grinning, toothy and bright as he rested his chin against the softness of Baby’s belly. His hands hadn’t really stopped moving, still playing at the crack of Baby’s ass, pushing Baby’s hips into Buddy’s upper chest.

              “Well aren’t you two just the cutest.” Darling purred from the bed. She was in Buddy’s discarded shirt, swimming in it yet somehow making it look like lingerie. Baby’s attention was torn between watching Darling crawl across the bed behind Buddy and Buddy’s mouth nuzzling at his stomach through his shirt.

              Darling slid up behind Buddy on her knees, her arms came up over Buddy’s shoulders and her hands scratched over Buddy’s chest.

              “Hey, Baby.” Darling whispered, pressing a kiss into Buddy’s hair. Baby’s mouth was dry and his skin was hot and Darling’s eyes were so dark-

              “Don’t be rude now, Baby. Say hi back.” Buddy’s voice was gentle but his hands gave a Baby’s ass a sharp smack.

              “Hi, Darlin’.” Was jolted out of Baby’s mouth, his lips fumbling over the words. Baby was rewarded with a light bite on his stomach.

              “Oh, I like the way you say my name Baby boy.” Darling flicked a nail over Buddy’s nipple, letting his shiver course through them both.

              “Wanna take of your shirt? You’re looking a little warm there.” Darling let go of Buddy’s chest and tugged at the hem of Baby’s shirt.

              “Yeah, join the club Baby boy.” Buddy finally brought his hands around the front of Baby’s pants. He unbuttoned them, gave Baby’s dick a squeeze, and joined Darling at tugging at Baby’s shirt.

               Baby laughed at them, surprised at how…how childish they were being.

               “Oh wow, Buddy. Look at that smile.” Darling worked her hands up under Baby’s shirt, skating her fingers over the thin skin on Baby’s ribs. He kept laughing, deep breathy giggles and Buddy leaned forward to press kisses at Baby’s hips.

               “Brighter than all the lights on this strip.” Buddy hummed and licked a hot stripe up to Baby’s navel.  Baby wanted to see, wanted to see how Buddy was making his skin shiver and burn at the same time but Buddy’s head had worked his way under Baby’s shirt. Baby tugged his own shirt up just so he could see, just to see how Buddy’s stubble looked against Baby’s treasure trail.

                He had no idea the picture that he made. His hair was mussed making a soft brown halo around his head, his cheeks were pink and his lips were stuck in an open pout. One hand gripped the hem of his shirt up to his collarbone while his other gripped at Buddy’s shoulder for support.

                Darling licked her lips at the sight of so much skin. Baby was soft and pale and littered with faded scars. They matched the scar on Baby’s face and one day he’d tell them why they were there, but now they were marks she needed to memorize. She needed to taste the difference between marred and unmarred.

                 Baby flinched and moaned as Darling’s nails dug into his sides. He looked away from Buddy to her and almost stumbled backwards. Her eyes were like burning coals and her mouth wasn’t smiling but curled into a possessive snarl.

                “On the bed Baby, I want to taste.” Darling let go and Buddy instantly picked Baby up and turned to drop him on the bed. Baby flailed, never having been picked up while hard and the blood rush was jarring. He half expected to be tossed on the bed but Buddy dropped him softly in the middle, even reaching up the bed to grab a pillow for his head.

                Darling was on him the second he was settled, straddling his waist and rucking his shirt up to his armpits.

               “Look at my Baby, all pink and pretty. Would you let me dress you up? Make those pretty lips really pink, put some mascara on those lashes?” Darling panted over him, hand stroking his broad chest and coming up to cup his neck.

                “Don’t scare him on his first time, Darling. Let the kid breathe.” Buddy’s voice floated around them. Baby couldn’t see anything past the dark curtain of Darling’s hair but he could feel Buddy’s hands pulling off his socks.

                 Darling considered Buddy’s words, looking at Baby’s face for some hint. Baby wasn’t sure what look he was giving or what he was supposed to say but Darling took it in and smirked down at him.

                “I think Baby likes it. Likes being teased.” Her hands gave Baby’s neck a little squeeze. Baby felt the tightening all the way down to his toes, forcing them to curl and he opened his mouth of suck in a restricted breath. Darling kept her hands on his neck, just a gentle pressure as she brought her mouth millimeters from Baby’s.

               “Isn’t that right, Baby?” She whispered. Her lips were glossy tonight and he could feel the stick of each word against his lips. He licked his lips and felt his tongue brush lightly over hers. It was Strawberry flavored. Darling laughed, gave him a soft peck, then tightened her hands.

               “Tell me Baby. You like what I’m doing?”

               “Yes, Darlin’.” Baby whispered. His blood was singing, pulsing through him so fast that it felt like his heart wouldn’t keep up.

               “I love how you say my name.” Darling relaxed her hands again, using them to tip Baby’s head just enough to kiss him. Her tongue sank into Baby’s mouth and pulled along Baby’s. He didn’t have the experience but his tongue chased after. At first it was too much, too fast and Darling pulled back with a shake of her head.

               “Mmmm, Baby, be soft. Like this.” She dove in again, light and coaxing until Baby was licking back into her mouth. Their kissing wasn’t matching a rhythm that Baby knew, it was slow and intricate and hypnotizing. He was so lost to the softness of Darling’s mouth that he accidently bit her when Buddy started tugging off his jeans.

               “Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just chopped liver, nothing to see here.” Buddy groused and Baby was almost worried until he felt a large warm hand give his knee a pat.  As if to prove his point Darling leaned back and lifted her arms over her head and snapped her fingers. Baby heard Buddy sigh and then watched as those large calloused hands pulled the shirt off Darling and throw it across the room.  

                Darling was gorgeous, Of course she was. Baby had known this since he’d first met the pair of them but it was a distant thought. He’d never thought too much about it because he’d never thought she’d have anything to do with him. Even when they had started flirting with him it never really occurred to him to look at them. But now, half naked himself, seeing Darling was like taking a punch to the gut. Her gold skin, the tattoos, her breasts, the slope of her neck, the dark thatch of hair between her thighs.

                “Oh Darlin’ you’re…” Baby tried to wheeze out something, anything to tell her that she was beautiful. His jaw flapped useless and his eyes skated over her body without being able to land on anything for long. There was so much to see, to feel and he didn’t know how to start. He finally blinked up at her.

                 Darling sucked in a breath, shocked at how Baby was looking at her. She was used to leers, she was used to lust, she was used to the warm possessive smolder that was Buddy but this…this open adoration stunned her. Baby’s eyes were dewy and helpless and so full of want that she groaned.

                 Buddy was oblivious to what was happening between the two, his mind fuzzy with a low hum of arousal that made him focus on warming Darling’s skin. His hands skimmed over her flat stomach, his thumbs dipping into her navel, hooking in and giving a gentle tug. She had been talking about getting a piercing there, another toy for him to play with. He gave another short tug before her reached up to cup her breasts. They fit into his hands perfectly, her dusky brown nipples fit between his fingers and he pinched them lightly with the flex of his hands.

                “Mmm, Pretty Darling.” Buddy purred. He felt her shiver and lean back into him. He had to shuffle forward on her knees so he could press his chest against her back. This close he could peak over her shoulder and see Baby staring up at them in rapture. He laughed, the idea that Darling and he could receive that pure of a look after all the things they had done. It was a gift.

                 Darling started to follow his lead and she smoothed her hands up Baby’s chest, resting her fingers over Baby’s nipples. When Buddy circled his fingers around hers, she repeated the motion. When he plucked so did she. Buddy hadn’t felt anything like it, watching two bodies writhing and dancing because of him, because of his lightest touch. He gave Darling’s nipple a vicious pinch and watched as Baby’s chest arched at the sensation, keening while Darling grunted at the sting.

                “Baby…you ever tasted a woman?” Buddy asked. He kept up his puppet game, purposefully ghosting his fingers on Darling. Baby’s breath stuttered out of him, lips red and shiny from kissing Darling.

                “I’ll take that as a no. You wanna try it?” Buddy waited until Baby had wet his lips before pulling his hands away. He watched as both Darling and Baby twitched at the loss. Buddy covered Darling’s hands with his and dragged them down Baby’s body until they reached her cunt. He dragged her fingers over herself, feeling the moist heat of her folds. Together, they circled her clit a few times, just to make her a little crazy, just to really soak their hands. Then, Buddy brought them up to Baby’s mouth.

                Watching Baby taste Darling for the first time was astounding. They could see his eyes glaze over, his tongue soft over their gun callouses. Baby couldn’t say that it was the best taste ever, he couldn’t imagine himself craving it, but there was something about the act that this came from Darling, this was because she was aroused. He helped make this taste that they were _feeding_ to him. His hips gave an involuntary thrust upwards at the thought, and Buddy and Darling moaned that Baby was strong enough to lift them both.

               “This is fun and all but I need one of you inside of me _now_.” Darling panted. She fell forward on all fours, her arms bracketing Baby’s head and Baby stared at her dangling breasts.

               “Yes, Ma’am.” Buddy laughed and pulled back. He worked fast, stripping off his robe and boxers before reaching for Baby’s. He played with his waist band, tugging slowly so Baby could stop if he needed to.

               Baby was long and flushed, with a little curve to the left. Buddy, who hadn’t ever thought about sleeping with a man, felt his mouth water.

               “Darling, I love you and I love being inside of you more than most things in this world but I need to watch Baby fuck you.” Buddy hissed through his teeth.

               Darling arched her hips and tucked her head so she could look down Baby’s body.

               “Oh, Baby. I’m going to wreck you.” Darling spread her knees and pressed her hips against Baby’s. She dragged her cunt over his cock, enjoying how Baby tried to meet her thrusts.

               “Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Baby was chanting, sweat beading at his brow and he brought his hands up to touch Darling. His hands shook, hovering over her body, unsure how he could touch her. Buddy reached out and guided Baby’s hands to her hips.

               “Feel how she rides, Baby.” Buddy had stood up and was at the side of the bed watching them while he fished a strip of condoms out of the bedside table. Baby nodded at the demand, gluing his hands to her hips and letting Darling set the speed.

               “Alright, Darling. Lift up a sec, let me wrap him up for you.” Buddy tapped at Darling’s hip and she rocked back and sat on Baby’s thighs and just out of reach. Baby brought his hands and buried them in his hair, tugging and pulling to calm himself. Darling watched and didn’t hesitate in reaching down and thrusting two fingers into herself, brushing her thumb over her clit with every pass.

               “Oh Baby, we’re going to fuck you so hard. Gonna make you feel so good.” Darling was babbling, ratcheting herself up while Buddy reached over and jacked Baby off. Baby choked on a scream, feeling like Buddy was pulling and orgasm from the roots of his core. Just when Baby was sure he was going to come Buddy pulled off and rolled a condom down Baby’s length.

               “Wait! I can’t, I’m gonna come, please.” Baby begged. Darling grinned like a cat, poised over Baby like a threat. Buddy laughed and pet at Baby’s balls. He gave them a gentle tug and Baby felt his orgasm pull away rapidly.

               “I don’t know if I can bring you back after this, not with Darling riding you.” Buddy sat down beside them, casually reaching over and cupping Darling’s cunt. Darling laughed, grinding down on Buddy and getting his hand nice and wet.

               “Come on, come on, Let me att’em!” Darling chanted. Buddy used his soaked hand to leisurely jack his cock, letting Darling dive in and take Baby in. Darling moaned, bringing her hands up to Baby’s shoulders and sinking her teeth into Baby’s neck.

               Baby was gone, amazed that anything could feel this good. It was different from driving, different than music, different than anything Baby had experienced. The heat of her body made his teeth chatter, she pulled at him and the wet suction sent his body into spasms.

               “So good, Baby. So good for us. I want to have you in me all the time, just fuck you whenever I want. Want to watch Buddy fuck you, open you up for him with my mouth.” Darling was talking for both of them, wrapping Baby and Buddy up in the fantasy. Baby didn’t know if he was supposed to speak, didn’t think he could speak but Buddy knew how to play this game.

               “I’m gonna teach him how to fuck you, Darling. Show him how to eat you out, make you come in his mouth. Then I’m gonna fuck you raw, make him watch, make him taste us.” Buddy’s hand was speeding up, watching Darling ride Baby.

               Darling pulled up and sank down on Baby, making sure every thrust was deep. The curve of Baby’s cock was magnificent, dragging against her g-spot just right. He was longer than Buddy and Darling gasped every time he bottomed out. She sank down flush against him and circled her hips, letting Baby’s cock churn inside her and push against her in places Buddy never reached. She could feel Baby thicken and she snatched up Baby’s hand and brought it to where they met.

               “Touch me, make me come. Don’t come until I do, come on. Right here, harder…HARDER!” Darling screamed, riding Baby’s thumb to a cramping orgasm. She clamped around Baby and milked him mercilessly as she rode out her orgasm. Baby came helplessly, pumping into her with short thrusts and he felt his eyes burn with tears. It was so good, everything was whiting out and he couldn’t stop the twitching. Darling kept riding, bringing her hands to his soft stomach and pushing down as she rode him hard enough to rock the bed.

               Baby started to feel the pleasure get too deep, turn too sharp. It was too big, too much to stay inside her but it didn’t hurt. Tears started leaking out of the corners of his eyes and every thrust made a short scream burst from his lips. Baby opened his mouth to beg, to make the bigness stop ripping at the seams of his body when Buddy bodily lifted Darling off Baby.

               Darling roared her frustration, clawing at Buddy’s arms to get back on Baby but Buddy was too fast. He threw Darling across the bed onto her back, he pinned her down by her shoulder and hoisted her hips up with one hand. He sank into her in one thrust and stayed in while she spasmed around him. Darling screamed, hooking her legs around Buddy’s hips and sinking her nails into the arms holding her down.

               “Move, Damnit! Move or I’ll fucking kill you!” Darling hissed at him. Buddy threw her a cocky smile, sliding out slow and thrusting in hard. He knew this wasn’t the speed she wanted, knew he was making her mad and frustrated but it made it better. This was how they fucked, fighting dirty and pissing the other off till one of them caved. Darling narrowed her eyes up at him and reached for his nipples, knowing a pinch would hit him deep in his gut.

               Buddy reared back before she could latch on, dodging with a laugh. He didn’t expect to feel Baby behind him, reaching around and gently petting Buddy’s stomach.

               “Go for his nipples, Baby!” Darling crowed, her victory in sight. Buddy gave her a short vicious thrust in retaliation but didn’t move to stop Baby from gently rubbing his nipples. There was no pinching or claws with Baby, just unsure petting and Buddy couldn’t remember being more turned on. Buddy took his hand off Darling’s shoulder and brought it to her clit, flicking over the hard nub. When he felt her start to tighten around him he pinched her clit hard. Darling erupted around him, thrashing violently on the bed as she came. Her mascara was smudged, her hair a frizzed mess, and a wide grin.

               Buddy thrust shallowly, staying as deep in her has he could while Baby thumbed his chest. He came with a groan when Baby pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. They stayed that way, stuck together with sweat and come, for a long time. After an age, Buddy pulled out of Darling and tied off his condom to throw it into the trash can next to the bed. He looked down and saw that Baby had taken care of his before he reached out and pulled Baby down with him.

               Darling was still on her back, stretched out across most of the bed. Buddy was laid out next to her with Baby plastered to his chest. Buddy coaxed Baby into a slow kiss, nipping and licking at Baby’s lips till he got a gravely chuckle and a returned kiss. It was close and warm and Buddy was happy to nuzzle at Baby’s lips. Buddy loved how red Baby’s cheeks got from his stubble, how squirmy Baby was when you kissed him. Buddy heard a soft mutter from next to him and he rolled them over so Baby was tucked between Darling and Buddy. Darling instantly plastered herself against Baby’s side.

               “Mmm, knew you’d fit. Right here, between me and Buddy.” Darling kissed at his neck and Buddy repeated the gesture on his side of Baby.

               Baby took in the warmth of them, still fuzzy from his orgasm. Somehow, he knew that he wouldn’t have had this with Debora. He would have probably been happy in a whimsical way but it wouldn’t have been like this. Wouldn’t be sandwiched between two deadly, fiery people who noticed _him_. It was unexpected, it was uncontrollable, and Baby was excited.

               He linked his hands in theirs and pulled them up to his mouth to place kisses to the backs of their hands. They were right, he did fit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you if you made it to the end with my shitty indentations. I know Archive has a little info box explaining how to fix this but it overestimates my intelligence where formatting is concerned.


End file.
